Austin and AllyAuslly
by ReturnOfTheAusllyandJelsa13
Summary: Austin is a bad treated teen. When he runs away to his best friend Ally, he realizes that 'friends' aren't to right for them. Their love struggles on obstacles the two teens must face in order to succeed.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! Can you please leave in the reviews how to upload new chapters? Thanks because I'm stuck and I need you're help! Anyways, please review soon so I can upload new chapters! ENJOY! P.S. All I can do right now is make new stories! HELP ME PLEASE! Like I said, enjoy.**

Chapter 1 Accidental Reasons

Austin Moon serves for his parents, who beat him and curse him. "Austin! Bring me my laptop!" Austin's dad, Mike, demanded. Austin sighed in defeat. He handed his dad his Dell laptop.

"Your welcome..." Austin said under his breath. But right after he said it, Austin regretted it. His father stood up like a giant and an ant.

"What did you just say?" Mike asked, cracking his knuckles and neck. Austin stared at him with wide eyes.

"N-nothing. I w-was just s-say-saying that... I love you?" Austin smiled, a weak smile. Right at the moment, Austin felt pain in his left cheek.

"Never say you love me, EVER. Why don't you be like your brother and sister?" Mike asked, murderously. Austin glared at Mike.

"You and mom always push me to be like Brittany and Steven. Why can't you accept me just for the way I am?" Austin smirked at his dad's reaction. Mike's face was unreadable, somewhat surprising and somewhat scared and somewhat frustrated.

"Well, why don't you just leave?" Mike asked, feeling proud. Austin's face was as red as lava in a volcano.

"You're asking me? I have been wanting to do that for years!" Austin ran up the stairs like a jet. He pulled out his orange luggage and packed until nothing was able to fit anymore.

He hugged Brittany and Steven. Austin left a bomb in his mothers sink (obviously a fake one) to scare her. Next he called his friend Allyson Dawson.

She picked up on the 2nd ring.

(Austin: Bold Ally: Italics)

_Hello?_

**Ally?**

_Austin? What's up?_

**Ally, meet me at your front lawn. I'll tell you everything.**

_Austin, actually me and Trish are having a girls day at the spa._

**It's about the song.**

_Hey, hang on!_

Ally shouted to someone to reschedule. Which is Trish.

_What is it about the song?_

**I'll talk to you about it later. Meet me at your front lawn! See ya!**

_Yup. See ya._

Austin hung up and started to walk out of his house. But Mike blocked his way. "I think I deserve a hug too." He said.

"Never. IN. A. MILLION. YEARS." Austin pushed at Mike, to get out of the way. "I will never miss you."

* * *

"Austin, what's going on?" Ally asked Austin.

"Ally, first, it is not about the song! Second, I need a place to stay! Third, I am never going to my house again." Austin said.

"First, how can you not tell me it's not about the song, second, we have another house just across the block and third, why?" Ally made hand gestures to the song, house and why.

Austin explained about his situation. "Oh my gosh! Are you okay?" Ally asked, touching Austin's cold, bruised face. Austin nodded.

"Now I need to go into the house and sleep. I'm too tired to move." Austin pointed to the house Ally had mentioned.

"Alright. Let's get you settled." Ally carried Austin's luggage into the house. Austin limped across the street and crawled into a bed. He could here Ally singing.

* * *

**How was that chapter? Longer chapters coming soon. Please, oh please review on how to make new chapters! PLEASE! I am literally on the floor begging in front of my laptop. Thx for reading! **


	2. Chapter 2

**I know how to make new chapters now! But thanks for reading or reviewing if you did! I appreciate reviews! THIS chapter is a very short one because I am running out of time!**

**~FrozenJelsaShipper13 P.S. Who likes this name better? Would you prefer my PEN name to be RauraAusllyShipper13? Give me more ideas because my friends are saying my name is bad. Leave in reviews. But anyways, enjoy!**

Chapter 1 Dallas Evergreen

In the morning, Ally visited Austin.

"Hey." She greeted. Austin waved.

"What are you doing?" Ally asked.

"I'm staring at that guy out the window in this front lawn." Austin squinted his eyes to make out who it was. Ally shrugged.

"I wonder who he is?" Ally left the room. "Well, I'm making pancakes. Want some?" Austin's eyes glistened.

"Chocolate chip!" He begged like a little child.

"Ewwww... But I'm making pickle pancake!" Ally cheered. Austin made a disgusted messed up look on his face. "What?" Ally asked.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang. _Ding! Dong! _"Hmm. Wonder who it is." Ally pursed her lips. She turned the brass doorknob and pulled the door open. The cool summer breeze hit Austin and Ally's face.

Ally had a shocked look on his face. "DALLAS?!" Ally shouted.

* * *

**Oh no! Dallas? Why is he here! Please enjoy. I might update like... everyday, but it might change. See ya! Sorry for this short chapter and the cliff-hanger! Keep reading!**


End file.
